Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Infinity
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: One year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine war and it seems like the world could very well be finally on a path to peace. However Eurasia wants retribution for the last war... Canon to GSD, some sexual themes and swearing
1. Introduction

**This was an idea that came to me when I rewatched Gundam SEED Destiny. I thought about the poor Eurasians who didn't have a very good time of it during the war and I wondered what would happen if a charismatic man thirsting for revenge were to become their leader and convince them that the PLANTs and Earth Alliance were all to blame for their trouble in the last war.**

**So you could say it's a sequel series to GSD. Because of that nature it runs smoothly from the end. No dead characters are in it and everyone is where they ended up at the end of the series. There are a few little changes I've made though and of course there are new characters because it would be very boring if I used the cast left at the end of GSD (no baddies left). So I'm going to present you with a list of characters, their faction and their mobile suit if they pilot one just so everything's okay. A lot of these suits are my own invention. The asterisks mean they're original characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or anything that belongs to that fandom. I do however own the OCs and mobile suits I have created for the story.**

* * *

><p><span>PLANTs<span>

Lacus Clyne: Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council

Kira Yamato: ZAFT Commander – the Eternal and Nexus; ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom; FAITH member

Shinn Asuka: Red Jacket pilot of Yamato Team; ZGMF-X42S Destiny; FAITH member

Lunamaria Hawke: Red Jacket pilot of Yamato Team; ZGMF-X56S Impulse

Yzak Joule: ZAFT Commander – the Voltaire and Roseau; ZGMF-X45T Duel **(rebuild of the original Duel)**

Dearka Elsman: ZAFT Captain of the Joule Team– the Voltaire; ZGMF-X46T Buster **(rebuild of the original Buster)**

Shiho Hahnenfuss: Red Jacket Pilot of Joule Team; ZGMF-X3000 NERO, customised **(a new mass produced model I invented specifically for this story. It is similar to the GOUF)**

Arthur Trine: ZAFT Captain of the Yamato Team – the Eternal

Meyrin Hawke: CIC Officer of Team Yamato – Eternal

Orb

Cagalli Yula Athha: Chief Representative of the Orb Union; ORB-01 Akatsuki

Athrun Zala: Orb Admiral; ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice

Murrue Ramias: Captain – Archangel

Mu La Flaga: Captain – Archangel; ORB-02 Lightning Strike

Andrew Waltfeld: Captain – Archangel; ZGMF-X88S Gaia

Mariallia Hawe: Lieutenant Junior Grade – Archangel

*Zane Vermont: Ensign; ORB-04 Stardust

*Maria Cooper: Ensign; ORB-05 Moonstone

*Keniichi Marume: Ensign; ORB-06 Comet

Eurasia

*Sergei Verona: Captain – Vasalisa; CAT1-X Hyperion Zeta

*Viktoria Spriton: Commander – Vasalisa; GAT-X347 Spirit

*Jacob Lister: Lieutenant Junior Grade – Vasalisa; GAT-X238 Atlantis

*Avery Vladivos: Ensign – Vasalisa; GAT-X376 Hawk

*Marcus Smirnov: Ensign – Vasalisa; GAT-X138 Sniper

*Felicity Arnold: Civilian

Atlantic Federation

*Neil Melrose: President

*Mikhail Lander: Former Eurasian citizen

**There will perhaps be several pilots from the Atlantic Federation introduced at a later time.**

Kingdom of Scandinavia

*Prince Aleksander Vasovitch: Heir to the Scandinavian throne


	2. Phase One

**Phase One: Past Devastation**

_Year 75 of the Cosmic Era: A year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. The PLANTs, Orb and the Atlantic Federation have finally reached a point in their discussions that allows all of their nations to work together in harmony with less tension than before._

_However the Eurasian Federation felt the worst effects from the last war. Cities within the nation are still devastated and its people still feel the pain of that. Eurasia has become alienated from other nations and the tension is mounting without any negotiations taking place. Furthermore its council is under the advice of a man affected drastically by the war who feels deep hatred for both all nations of the Earth Alliance (from which Eurasia has seceded), all neutral states and the PLANTs._

* * *

><p>CE 75.2.14 – <em>The Vasalisa, Eurasian Mobile Assault Ship, Moscow<em>

* * *

><p><em>"This day marks five years since the Bloody Valentine Tragedy which saw the deaths of over two-hundred thousand coordinators and the start of the First Bloody Valentine War,"<em> the Chairwoman of the PLANTs was saying in the worldwide broadcast. The screen showed her standing with two ZAFT commanders in white either side of her. _"But this day is also being used to commemorate our most recent tragedy of the Second Bloody Valentine War. These events mark the darkest years of our era and this day reminds us that we should never repeat those tragedies._

_"It is my sincere hope that as I stand here, praying for an end to all conflict, that every other soul in the world shares my wishes and prays with me._"

"Lacus Clyne…" The Captain of the Vasalisa scoffed her name, his tone dripping with disdain as he observed the pink-princess of the PLANTs. "It's getting dry having to listen to her speeches on peace and love all of the time."

The man rubbed his face, thick moustache bristling beneath his hand. Captain Sergei Verona was a big man, his arms as thick as tree branches and his chest like a barrel. He had fought during both wars and survived with a haunted look remaining in his dark eyes.

"We may not have to continue listening for very much longer, Captain Verona, remember that…"

He looked over to the side where a young woman was standing, her eyes on the figure of Chairwoman Clyne as she continued to speak about the tragedies of war. Her red hair was almost as long as the Chairwoman's but her face was definitely not as kind.

She finally tore her amber eyes away from the screen and smiled at her Captain. The smile was cold though and the old war veteran nearly shivered. He had only recently met this girl who was now the Commander of his soldiers and he wasn't sure if he liked her very much. She reminded him of that man, Mikhail Lander, who had been working with their council to fix Eurasia and return it to its former glory.

"I remember," he finally grunted, looking back at Chairwoman Clyne who had bowed her head. The soldiers behind her bowed their heads too. "I'm still not sure about it though, Viktoria."

"Come on Captain," Viktoria purred, her eyes glinted maliciously. "We've been planning it for twelve months. Eurasia will have its revenge. On the Earth Alliance and on the PLANTs." Her eyes narrowed. "Our pain is the fault of both those nations… and Orb."

The Captain nodded. Although he failed to see what Orb had ever done to Eurasia, he did not deny that both the PLANTs and the Atlantic Federation had wronged them greatly. During the Earth Forces' attacks in Eurasia in the last war, his family had been killed. For that, the blame rested on ZAFT for starting the war and the Earth Alliance for attacking Eurasia when they were supposed to be allies.

"It is their fault," the Captain whispered. "We will have our revenge."

Viktoria smiled that cold smile once more.

* * *

><p><em>Mobile Assault Ship Archangel, Orb Territorial Waters<em>

* * *

><p>The entire crew was silent as they listened to Lacus's broadcast. Even as it finished they still stood quietly, reflecting on her words as they always did when she spoke. Her words touched the hearts of those who wished for peace and they truly believed she could grant them that.<p>

"Touching, as always, from the Pink Princess," Commander Mu La Flaga joked, breaking all those gathered in the bridge from their reverie. Captain Murrue Ramias looked up at him fondly.

"That's true," she agreed. "I just hope those who don't feel kindly towards coordinators take the time to listen to her words rather than just dismiss them because of what she is."

Mu nodded. "The kid looks pretty happy." He indicated the brunette commander to Lacus's left as she walked away from the cameras.

"The ZAFT commander's uniform suits him," Commander Andrew Waltfeld agreed from where he was leaning against the wall. "And the Songstress is doing just as fine a job as her father did as Chairman."

"She is," Murrue agreed. "I can see Lacus really teaching this world how to live in peace. And it seems that Kira has found happiness at the PLANTs."

They all fell silent again and Murrue turned the broadcast off and leant back in her seat.

"Have we heard anything more about the situation with Eurasia?" Andy questioned curiously.

"No Commander," Mariallia Hawe answered, glancing at her computer screen. "No word has come in from the Homeland."

"In this case no news is probably good news," Mu decided. "If the Eurasians suddenly declared war they'd send us word."

"Do think it will come to that?" Murrue asked. "War?"

"I hope not."

"I don't understand their problem with Orb," Murrue groaned, rubbing her forehead. "We did nothing to them in the last war. In fact the Archangel was the first ship there when the Destroy was wiping out entire cities."

"Orb did side with the Alliance," Andy reminded them. "We kidnapped the Representative and allowed Orb to fight other nations."

Murrue looked up at Mu to see his expression had turned dark. His hand on the back of her seat was clenched into a tight fist. Murrue reached out and brushed her fingertips against his cheek. He looked at her, a little surprised.

"Don't do that," she whispered.

"I can't help it," he replied. "When I was Neo Roanoke, I unleashed that thing on Eurasia. This mess with them is partially my fault."

"Don't think like that Mu," Andy protested. "Neo was following order and he's a different person to you."

"We're the same," Mu argued.

"No," Murrue disagreed. "Mu La Flaga is you. Neo Roanoke was a personality they implanted in your body. Once you got your memories back you were Mu again, no doubt about it."

"Even before that," Mariallia piped in. "Once you were back on the ship with us you seemed to change each day into our old Commander."

Mu smiled slightly. "But I still made Stella do those terrible things… because of that she's dead now and Eurasia hates the whole world."

Of all of his memories from his time as Neo, the memory of Stella was his favourite, and the hardest to think about. Despite being raised to kill, Stella had been a beautiful soul and he had ruined that. He had made her killed innocent people and because of that she'd died when Kira had taken out the Destroy.

Murrue took his hand and laced their fingers, not caring that everyone was watching at that moment.

"Mu, please," she said softly. "Stop blaming yourself. This couldn't be helped. It was bound to happen sooner or later. If Neo hadn't given those orders than somebody else would have, they might have executed you for insubordination and then where would you be?"

Mu smiled slightly. "I'll try."

"That's better."

Andy straightened up and looked outside. "Let's get going again, Captain. We have a bit more waters to go before we can turn back and go home," he said.

Murrue smiled. "You're right. Neumann, let's get moving."

"Yes, ma'am," Neumann replied turning back to his controls at the helm. Andy returned to his seat at the helm and Mu put his hands behind his head.

"Another peaceful day in Orb waters," he mused. "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

><p><em>Orb Defence Headquarters, Onogoro Island<em>

* * *

><p>"You're leaving your left side open again!"<p>

"Sorry, Admiral!"

The two mobile suits stood apart in the training room. They had quite an audience watching them in the observation room. There were three people monitoring the suits' performance on computers but the other dozen people in the room were there out of fascination. After all it wasn't every day you could watch Admiral Zala sparring with Ensign Vermont, their most promising new pilot.

"Your speed is increasing well, you've almost matched Keniichi's attack speed," Admiral Zala complimented. "But you're still dropping your shield as you attack me."

Two young pilots in white and gold suits stood a little apart from the other viewers. The boy had smiled at the Admiral's comment.

He was the same height as the girl with a slightly boyish face, betraying his age compared to the adult soldiers in the room. He had floppy blonde hair falling over his forehead and almost hiding his crimson eyes. His face returned to a stoic expression from his brief smile. It didn't seem as though the boy smiled very often.

"I'm still the fastest," he noted. The girl beside him rolled her eyes but smiled. She was older than him by a year or more. She had shoulder length hair of deep pink pulled into a pony tail with bangs framing her face. She had dark green eyes, even darker than Admiral Zala's.

"You're not as powerful as Zane yet," she reminded him.

"Speed equals power, Maria," Keniichi replied without taking his eyes off the mobile suits.

The Infinite Justice raised its beam sabre, ready to attack again when the door to the room opened. The two pilots looked around and every soldier in the room jumped to a salute as Representative Athha walked in. She returned the salute and walked over to the window, close to the young pilots. She folded her arms and observed the two mobile suits circling each other, her expression interested. It delighted the two young pilots and their partner that Representative Athha took such an interest in them and their training. Not to mention they were being trained by Admiral Athrun Zala, the famous war veteran himself.

"How are they doing?" Representative Athha questioned.

"Fine, Representative," Maria responded. "Admiral Zala's putting Zane through his paces again. I still think he's holding back though."

"Probably," the Representative agreed with a small smile. "Have you had your turn, Ensign Cooper?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maria replied proudly. "I even landed a couple of blows on Admiral Zala."

"What about you Ensign Marume?"

"Not yet, ma'am but my mobile suit is still under repairs from the last time…" He consented to look a little sheepish at that confession but the Representative didn't respond, she just continued watching as the Justice dodged an attack by Zane's Stardust Gundam.

The Representative walked over to the controllers and hit the intercom.

"Okay, Athrun, I think that's enough for today!" she called, clearly amused. "You've been at it since this morning."

"Oh come on, Lady Cagalli!" Zane complained as the Stardust pulled back from the Justice.

"No, she's right. You deserve a break. We'll pick this up tomorrow," Athrun admitted. "Good work."

The Justice and the Stardust exited the training room. The Justice turned grey as it left as Athrun switched off the PS armour. The Stardust stayed black however due to its reflective coating that all of the ORB type mobile suits had just like Lady Cagalli's Akatsuki.

Cagalli looked over at Maria and Keniichi and motioned to them. They followed her out to the hanger where Athrun and Zane were turning off their machines. The three waited below as the two came down.

"Representative Athha," Athrun greeted, saluting after he'd pulled off his helmet. Zane Vermont pulled off his helmet and stepped up to Athrun's side, saluting Cagalli too. He was as tall as Athrun and a year younger. He had spiky pale blue hair and eyes a shade darker than Cagalli's. He was incredibly handsome and Cagalli knew that a lot of the younger, female soldiers batted their eyes at him constantly but he barely seemed to notice. He was far too dedicated to his mobile suit training.

He and the other two pilots beside Cagalli were part of a group that had been named the Celestial Trio. They had all received Gundams of the ORB type when Athrun had told Cagalli about their prowess in mobile suits.

Zane Vermont was a coordinator who piloted the ORB-04 Stardust Gundam. Athrun had told Cagalli that he too possessed a SEED just like Kira and Athrun. He was a talented pilot and Athrun had high hopes for him.

Maria Cooper was the only girl and also the only natural of the group. She was 18 and piloted the ORB-05 Moonstone Gundam. She was almost as good as the boys which surprised Cagalli considering that they were both coordinators.

And finally Keniichi Marume was 16 and piloted the ORB-06 Comet Gundam. He was the youngest of the three and also the fastest. Athrun had estimated him to be faster than Shinn but not quite as fast as Kira. Of the three Keniichi was the fiercest soldier, if he ever saw real battle he would probably deal with it better than the other two who were kinder than he. He was also a little antisocial except with Maria and Zane.

"Admiral Zala, Ensign Vermont," Cagalli greeted. "It's good to see you working hard but really, enough is enough. Did you even stop to listen to Lacus's speech?"

"Of course we did," Athrun laughed. "I'm not that bad." He turned to the three pilots. "You all did really well today. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sir!" The three pilots saluted him and walked off together, comparing notes from their lessons with Athrun.

Athrun watched them go and then turned to Cagalli, his emerald eyes sad.

"It's been five years," he whispered.

"I know," Cagalli replied. Athrun shut his eyes. "You miss her don't you?"

"All the time… I just think that if she hadn't been on Junius-Seven, I might never have joined the military, she wouldn't have let me. I like to wonder what might have happened to me then."

Cagalli reached out as if she was going to touch him or hold him in some way but she pulled back, hesitating, as she had been around him for a long time now. She wasn't sure where things stood with them, and neither was Athrun for that matter. Neither Athrun nor Cagalli really knew what had happened to them or how to go about fixing it.

Things were comfortable the way they were but sometimes Cagalli found herself watching him wistfully, wishing she could hold him. He lived here at the Defence HQ with the other Admirals now and she desperately wished he'd come back and live with her again.

Athrun on the other hand missed her sleeping beside him. He often found himself waking up and reaching out for her before realising she wouldn't be there. He missed her so much and came close to telling her sometimes but held back, sure she didn't still feel that way. After all, she had stopped wearing his ring hadn't she?

"But what if you hadn't? Would you really be happy? You wouldn't be able to help and honestly, I think that would be the worst thing for you," Cagalli finally said. Athrun looked at her in surprise. "You would have joined anyway. The Athrun Zala I know would never stand back when people were crying out for help. You would have become a soldier anyway."

Athrun smiled slightly. "Probably."

Cagalli eyed him. He looked tired. "Have you eaten at all today?"

Athrun didn't reply but Cagalli knew the answer. She rolled her eyes and beckoned to him.

"Cagalli, I'm fine," Athrun protested. He regretted it immediately as Cagalli turned to glare at him, hands on her hips.

"Admiral Zala, I order you to get changed and accompany me to the cafeteria for lunch," she growled.

Athrun grimaced but nodded and followed her towards the locker rooms. She waited outside as he changed. Athrun momentarily considered sneaking out the back way and avoiding her but knew it was no use. Besides, he was actually pretty hungry and there was no way he was going to pass up spending this small amount of time with Cagalli that had nothing to do with military business. It was just the pair of them having lunch. He clipped his belt around his waist and met her outside. They walked to the cafeteria together in companionable silence that Athrun had the strongest desire to break in order to say something that would make her smile.

But they arrived at the cafeteria with the silence remaining and as they entered all of the soldiers jumped to their feet and saluted them before returning to their lunch.

"The Atlantic Federation will be holding their election soon," Cagalli told Athrun as they sat down at a table together.

"How are things looking?" Athrun asked, his face betraying no emotion but Cagalli could see the wariness in his eyes.

"It looks as though President Melrose could very well lose his position," Cagalli sighed. "When they instated him at the end of the war it was the best thing they could have done. He believes in the things Lacus says and so he's wonderful to work with… But that Lander man, I just don't trust him. Not to mention he was originally from Eurasia and feels the same way they do about the rest of the world at this point."

"So, you think he'll use the Presidency for some kind of revenge?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli nodded. "I thought as much too. He just doesn't seem right. His speeches are full of lies and deceit. Yet the people believe him. He reminds me of Durandal."

Both Athrun and Cagalli's expressions darkened at the mention of the PLANTs' former Chairman. It was he who had caused the rift between Athrun and Cagalli by pulling them apart and manipulating Athrun's trust. He had tried to kill Lacus and had tried to destroy Orb. It was because of him that the world was the way it was now. The thought of anybody following in the footsteps of Gilbert Durandal was a frightening thought.

"Maybe we should just hope that President Melrose manages to hold his office, even by a tiny margin," Cagalli decided. Athrun looked at her, still wearing the dark expression but there was something more. There was a deep guilt buried in his eyes and a hint of despair.

Athrun's defection to ZAFT for Durandal still haunted him. He regretted the mistakes he had made that had led to his separation from Cagalli and more than that, he regretted believing in the Chairman when he had only wanted to destroy the world as Athrun's father had once wanted to do. He had thought that returning to ZAFT would help but it had only led to fighting Kira and Cagalli, something Athrun had never wanted to do.

"Athrun…"

"I need to meet with Murrue, she should be back from the patrol soon," Athrun announced suddenly, standing. Cagalli looked at his barely touched lunch with concern.

"Athrun, I just wanted to say-"

"I'll be late if I don't leave now." Athrun looked sideways at her. "I'll send my report to you later, Representative."

Cagalli didn't miss the return to her title. She felt a stab of irritation at Athrun. How dare he disregard her concern like that?

"I'll be expecting it by the close of business today, Admiral Zala," Cagalli replied coolly. She broke eye contact with him so she missed the flare of regret as Athrun turned to leave. He waited half a second and then left. Cagalli looked up after him, regretting her tone and wishing she'd asked to go with him.

But her problems with Athrun could wait, she had a tonne of paperwork to get through and the King of Scandinavia was arriving the next day to meet with her and she had to finish preparing for his arrival.

With those thoughts Cagalli felt a stab of guilt. She didn't blame Athrun if he didn't want to be with her any longer. Her life was so dedicated to her job as Chief Representative that he probably felt neglected and alone most of the time. Athrun was right to avoid their old feelings, she could never dedicate herself wholly to him the way he deserved.

Cagalli pressed a hand to her sternum where she could feel the shape of the ring Athrun had given her underneath her jacket. It gave her some comfort as always and she stood, preparing to return to her duties. Being with Athrun for a few minutes had allowed her to forget about them and selfishly she desired those few minutes every day.

As she walked towards the docks where Kisaka was waiting to take her back to the Administration, she realised she'd have to stop needing them soon and let Athrun go, as much as it pained her.


	3. Phase Two

**Phase Two: Peace**

**Only one review? Oh well, I'm hoping that I'll get more. I guess I've been spoilt with my review count on _High School Ride_. I shall persevere anyway in the hope that people will come and read later. But just so you know, I love reviews. Any constructive criticism is always welcomed. Oh and I know that Yzak is out of character in this chapter but I love writing OOC Yzak. I promise he'll still be himself later on though :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>PLANT Administration, Aprilius-One<em>

* * *

><p>Lacus dropped into the chair behind her desk and sighed. Kira stood in front of her, watching her curiously, his head tilted.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just tired, Kira," Lacus replied, smiling at him sweetly. "It's a tiring job."

"But you already knew that."

"I did. My father often came home exhausted after meetings with the council." Lacus frowned. "He was Chairman at a much more difficult time though. I don't have the threat of war hanging over my head and I pray there is not a war during my time as Chairwoman."

"So do I," Kira agreed. "I think your speech made an impact. I saw people crying in the crowd."

"So did I." Lacus's expression softened and she looked off to the side. "I'm glad my words are touching those here in the PLANTs but I worry that they aren't reaching hearts any further. My people have felt tragedy more than once but we aren't the only ones. I want to know that my words are reaching those on Earth, especially the people of Eurasia."

Kira grimaced.

The situation with Eurasia was an unusual one. It had been ZAFT who had liberated the people of Eurasia but they were of the opinion that if the coordinators had not dropped Junius-Seven onto the Earth the war would never have started and Eurasia wouldn't have burnt. Eurasia had seceded from the Earth Alliance but also resisted contact with Orb or the PLANTs and any other nation for that matter.

"I'm sure they heard you," Kira said reassuringly.

"I am too but it's whether or not they opened their minds to what I was saying or whether they merely disregarded it that concerns me." Lacus sighed again and looked back at Kira, her eyes filled with enormous sorrow. "I do not want to watch the people of this world try to destroy each other again."

Kira walked around and knelt in front of Lacus' chair. He wouldn't have done this if there had been anybody else in the office because they would have looked at him as though he was committing some kind of high treason. But right now it was only the two of them so Kira reached out and took Lacus's hands. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of each one and looked into her eyes.

"Lacus, even if the world came to that again it wouldn't be your fault," Kira told her. "People have to decide for themselves what they believe in and if they choose to hate the PLANTs and seek revenge then it's their choice. And if they choose that path then we'll just stop them, like we always do."

"No matter how many times the flowers die, we will always replant them," Lacus murmured, repeating the words Kira had spoken to Shinn in Orb. Kira nodded in agreement, smiling. "Kira…" Lacus stood up and pulled Kira with her to hold him.

Kira wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Don't let it worry you so much," Kira murmured. "If it happens then it happens. You know that."

"I do," Lacus agreed.

They continued to hold each other, taking solace in the simple gesture. Kira pulled away a little and leant his forehead against Lacus's.

"I love you, Lacus," he whispered, eyes closed. Lacus stood on her toes a little so that their noses touched.

"I love you, too, Kira," she replied and kissed him softly.

"_Chairwoman Clyne!_"

Kira groaned and pulled away from Lacus. She giggled slightly and looked at the intercom on her desk where her secretary's voice had erupted from, destroying the tender moment. Lacus reached over and pressed the button.

"What is it, Miss Suzuki?" Lacus asked.

"_Councilman Amalfi is here to see you, ma'am._"

Lacus looked at Kira who smiled and shrugged.

"I can wait," he teased. "I have things to do anyway. I should go and find Shinn, he wants my help so set up his date with Lunamaria."

Lacus smiled and stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Kira," Lacus said, smiling gently. Kira saluted her and headed towards the doors.

"Very well, send him in, Miss Suzuki," Lacus requested through the intercom. She watched Kira salute Councilman Amalfi as they passed through the doors and she smiled softly. Kira had fit so well into the ZAFT forces. Of course, he'd had Yzak and Dearka to help him adjust but it was as though Kira was made to be a ZAFT commander.

"Councilman Amalfi," Lacus greeted with a warm smile.

"Chairwoman Clyne, thank you for seeing me," Councilman Amalfi replied, saluting her.

"Please, take a seat."

"Thank you."

Lacus sat behind her desk and Councilman Amalfi sat too. Lacus frowned at the drawn look on his face. All members of the council wore that expression. Working to create proper peace between the PLANTs and Earth was taking its toll on all of them. Not to mention the worry about Eurasia and what they might decide to do.

"What can I do for you?" Lacus asked, swapping to her statecraft mode to focus entirely on the matters at hand and pushing her moment with Kira to the back of her mind to think about later when she didn't have any state business to take care of.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Carpentaria Base, Officer's Quarters<em>

* * *

><p>Commander Yzak Joule stood watching the sun rise over the ocean through his window. He'd lucked out when they were assigned to Carpentaria. The only quarters left had been those on the eastern side of the base with windows facing out. True there was a fence in the way and occasionally mobile suits blocked the view but right now Yzak could watch the sun without obstruction.<p>

He wasn't exactly sure what he liked about the sunrise but it was so different on Earth. The sun painted the sky with streaks of crimson, violet, orange and pink. It never did that in the PLANTs. Sure they tried to replicate the way the sun rose on Earth but it was nothing like it.

"What are you doing, Commander Joule?"

A pair of arms wrapped around Yzak's shoulders from behind and he turned his head to look at Shiho. She had the bed sheet wrapped around her and her hair was slightly tousled but something about her seemed strikingly beautiful. Just like the sun rise.

"I think I've gone soft," Yzak commented with a frown.

Shiho giggled. "That is one of the things in this world that is completely impossible, Yzak."

"You think?" Yzak turned around and took Shiho into his arms. His relationship with her was fairly new and he still wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. Dearka couldn't stop making fun of him but the rest of his team kept their mouths shut, frightened of the punishment if they so much as smiled about their commander and Lieutenant Hahnenfuss.

"I do," Shiho replied. "The Yzak Joule I know and am looking at right now is the fiercest commander in all the ZAFT forces."

"Oh really?" Yzak raised his eyebrows.

"Really." Shiho smiled at him. "Why did you think that?"

Yzak studied her for a moment and then glanced back out the window. Unfortunately a GOUF had just moved in front of their window so he looked back at Shiho instead.

"You're beautiful," he explained, meeting her eyes. Shiho blushed happily, smiling brightly. Yzak leant forward and kissed her softly.

Shiho pulled back and frowned at him. Yzak raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I take it back," Shiho explained. "You are going soft."

Yzak rolled his eyes and kissed her again, silencing the laughter that was about to start.

* * *

><p><em>Cafeteria, ZAFT Carpentaria Base<em>

* * *

><p>"Yzak, nice of you to miss breakfast…" Dearka muttered with amusement. He tapped his fingers on the table and looked at his empty tray. He considered going for a second lot of breakfast but changed his mind. He wanted to go and check on the Buster and then he might go out into the town outside the base. They were on leave for another week at the most and he wanted to enjoy it.<p>

Although he had been hoping Yzak and Shiho would actually join him for breakfast, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself happy that Yzak thought it was better to spend the morning with Shiho rather than him. It showed that Yzak really was beginning to act as though he actually cared about her. It was nice to see.

Dearka sighed and decided he would get up and leave but before he could Yzak and Shiho appeared through the doors. Several of their younger pilots on the team stood up and saluted Yzak as he passed. Dearka smirked, remembering those days, fresh out of the academy when they would all immediately jump to their feet when a superior officer passed them.

"Good morning, Commander," Dearka greeted. "Lieutenant."

Shiho dropped into a seat and smiled at Dearka. "Morning, Captain."

Yzak didn't reply and he sat opposite Dearka, looking at his empty tray.

"You didn't wait for us?" he questioned.

Dearka raised his eyebrows, surprised by Yzak's bemusement. "You are forty minutes late, Yzak." Dearka smirked at him. "I didn't know when you'd actually be along so I thought I'd better not take the risk in case you decided to take your sweet time."

Yzak glared at him but Shiho was unfazed.

"Sorry for being inconsiderate," she commented. "I suppose all of the breakfast is gone now though…"

Yzak glanced at her. "Not if I have any say in the matter. I'll be right back." He stood and left, Dearka shaking his head in amusement.

"So, how was your date?" Dearka questioned. Shiho blushed at that however but smiled happily.

"It was wonderful," she replied. "What are you going to do with the rest of your leave?"

Dearka shrugged.

"We're close to Orb, here, Dearka," Shiho commented. "Why don't you pay Mariallia a visit?"

Dearka shrugged again and suddenly wished he had food to play with on his tray. "I don't think so. It would take too long to get there and back."

Shiho rolled her eyes. "If you would like, I can pretend that is a plausible excuse."

Yzak returned with two trays and put them on the table, frowning between Shiho and Dearka. He hesitated for a moment and then turned to Shiho.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Dearka looked up at Yzak and sighed.

"Dearka's still being depressed about Mariallia," Shiho explained. Yzak raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you were talking again," he said, confused. "Did she dump you again?"

"We weren't even together again," Dearka grumbled. "She just stopped replying to my messages. I tried to get into contact with her again but I suppose I should just take the hint: she's not interested."

Yzak rolled his eyes as Dearka stood.

"I'll go and check on the Buster," he muttered, walking away. He wished Shiho hadn't brought it up. It was a huge blow to his pride that Mariallia had dumped him in the first place (Yzak had never stopped giving him hell over being dumped by a natural) so the fact that he'd gotten his hopes up and then she'd dropped him again was just too much.

Sure she was a natural and none of his comrades could understand the fascination but they weren't the ones who had gone through what he had during the war. He hadn't even been sure what it was at first but after a while it had been really, really good. Then of course things had gotten difficult because he'd gone back to the PLANTs with Yzak and she hadn't wanted to go with him. They'd tried to make it work but it had been useless.

Then they'd finally seen each other again after the attack on Requiem and Messiah with Orb. She'd been at the PLANTs for a while until the Archangel returned to Orb. It had been a little awkward but they'd decided to keep in touch this time. Dearka had been happy. After all, what they'd had had been really special at the time, it just hadn't worked.

Of course, it seemed that it hadn't worked again now that she wasn't talking to him anymore.

"Dearka, wait for a second!"

Dearka turned and looked at Yzak curiously.

"What is it?" Dearka asked.

"What is it about that girl?" Yzak asked. "Tell me. I'll listen this time."

Dearka studied Yzak for a moment. Yzak had been his best friend since they'd met in the academy and sure he was uncouth and arrogant but they got along well and deep down, Yzak was a good man and he really did care.

"I'm not sure I can explain it, really," Dearka shrugged. "And look, it doesn't matter. I mean, she's a natural living in Orb. Wouldn't work. Listen, I've got work to do."

"You're on leave," Yzak responded sceptically. "We all are."

Dearka shrugged and walked away. "I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius-One<em>

* * *

><p>"Shinn, please, I don't like not being able to see!"<p>

"Hold on, Luna, we're almost there," Shinn laughed in response, his hands on Lunamaria's shoulders, guiding her as she held her hands out, worried about walking into something because Shinn had tied a red sash over her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked curiously for what had to be the thousandth time that day.

"I'm not telling you," Shinn replied for the thousandth time that day. "You will just have to wait like everybody does for their surprises."

Luna pouted unhappily but inside she was glowing. She loved it when Shinn did sweet things for her and surprise dates were right up there on the 'Shinn's Sweet Moments' list.

"Okay we're coming up to a step," Shinn instructed. He wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and guided her up the two steps into the garden pavilion looking out over the lake. He stopped her and untied the sash, pulling it away.

Luna looked around with a smile.

"Oh Shinn, it's beautiful," she commented and turned to look at him. Shinn shrugged, averting his eyes. He was pleased though. He liked surprising her. Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table set up for two by the edge of the garden. "Let's eat!"

Shinn smiled and followed Luna.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" She beamed at him. Shinn pulled Luna to a halt so that he could pull her chair out for her. She rolled her eyes but sat. Shinn sat opposite her and they started to eat. Luna chatted about her visit with her family for a while and Shinn watched her, studying her expressions as she spoke.

"What are you staring at?" Luna finally asked, frowning at him.

"Um… nothing," Shinn replied. Luna raised her eyebrows but didn't protest. "How's Meyrin? I haven't seen her since we came back here."

"She's good," Luna replied. "I think like the rest of us she's just glad to be home for a little while. It's better now, though…"

"What do you mean?" Shinn questioned, confused. He tilted his head and studied Luna.

"I mean that we don't spend as long out on orbit as we did after the war ended," Luna explained. "We get more time at the PLANTs now that there's no need to have everyone out on orbit all the time."

Shinn nodded and looked out over the lake. "For you it might be good but I don't have any family here… except the team of course."

Luna's eyes widened slightly and she leant over and took Shinn's hand.

"Sorry, it was stupid of me to say," she told him. "But you can't like being stuck on a ship all the time, right?"

Shinn shrugged one shoulder but then he smiled slightly. "I like being stuck on a ship with you, all the time."

Luna rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "By the way, my parents wanted you to come for dinner tomorrow night. Would you like to?"

"Uh…" Shinn chewed his bottom lip and met Luna's eyes. He could see that she really wanted him to come so he smiled. "Of course I would. I'll be there."

"Seven," Luna told him. Shinn nodded and turned his hand over under hers.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. Luna nodded and they stood, still holding hands and wandered down from the garden to the side of the lake. "I saw Commander Yamato this morning."

"Did he say when we're going back out?"

Shinn nodded. "Next week. We're launching on Friday morning at ten-hundred."

Luna frowned. "I was hoping for a longer stay at home." She sighed and leant her head on Shinn's shoulder as they walked. He dropped her head and wrapped his arm around her. "But I suppose it'll be nice to see everyone again."

Shinn nodded. "The Commander was hoping for more time at the PLANTs too."

Luna laughed. "Of course. He just wants to spend time with Chairwoman Clyne. I'm still waiting for the day when he walks into the briefing room and announces that they're getting married but he continually disappoints me."

Shinn laughed slightly. "You romantic."

"Hey, don't tell me you haven't wondered when they'll get married."

"Of course I have." Shinn stopped walking and turned to look at Luna properly. "But I'm not interested in that right now."

"Oh?" Luna frowned thoughtfully. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Well… I don't really feel like talking." He pulled her closer and kissed her, silencing whatever comment she had been about to make. It didn't matter that they were going back into space to Shinn because he would be with Luna anyway. It would be different if they weren't both assigned to the Yamato Team but since they were it didn't bother him whether he was in space or at the PLANTs. All that mattered was that he was with Luna.


	4. Phase Three

**Phase Three: Scandinavia's Despair**

* * *

><p><em>Orb Defence HQ, Onogoro Island<em>

* * *

><p>Zane shut his eyes lazily. He was lying down on the bench in the change rooms, his jacket hanging on his open locker door. He was too tired to be bothered getting dressed. He felt as though he could even drift off to sleep right then.<p>

That is until someone threw icy water over his face. He spluttered, sitting bolt upright in shock. He heard two voices laughing as he rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"Maria!" he growled. "What was that for?"

He knew it was her without even looking. Maria had been his best friend since they were little kids so of course she would be the one to dump water on his face. He looked up at her with a disgruntled expression on his face. Maria tossed her water canteen back into her locker.

"It was because you looked like you were about to sleep," she explained, sitting beside Keniichi. He was actually grinning and Zane felt irritated at his amusement. He would be spitting chips if someone had dumped water on him. Maria tossed a towel at Zane and he dried his face.

"Well I'm exhausted," Zane explained.

"It's little wonder," Keniichi agreed. "Admiral Zala seems to think you need so much more practise than Maria and I." He smirked and Zane rolled his eyes before lying back on the bench. They had just finished their practise with the Admiral sooner than usual because he had to go with Representative Athha to meet the delegates from Scandinavia.

"The Admiral just thinks I can be so much better than I am," Zane muttered. "I don't understand why. I feel like I'm doing the best I really can."

Maria and Keniichi looked at each other and shrugged. Zane turned is head and frowned at them.

"Do you think the Admiral's left yet?" he asked.

"Probably. The King doesn't get in for a bit but he has to go and meet the Representative at her estate," Maria answered.

"I think I'll just make sure. I wanted to ask him something anyway." Zane jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket and belt. He was still pulling it on as he left the locker room. Maria and Keniichi watched him go curiously.

"What's his problem?" Keniichi asked, looking at Maria with a frown. She shook her head, just as out of the know as he was.

Zane hurried along the corridor as he clipped his belt. He walked outside and luckily enough Admiral Zala was talking to a captain by his car. He looked like he was ready to go so Zane hurried over.

The captain saw him first.

"Ensign Vermont," he greeted.

"Captain," Zane replied, saluting. He looked at Athrun. "Admiral."

"Hello Zane," Athrun replied. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry for interrupting sir, I was wondering if I could have a word."

Athrun nodded and the captain saluted and walked off. Athrun watched until he was out of earshot and then looked at Zane.

"Is there a problem?" Athrun asked.

"It's nothing, really, sir," Zane replied. "Only… I was wondering why you spend so much more time training with me than the others."

Athrun looked surprised. "I've told you before Zane. You have so much potential that you just aren't using. I want to help you become the best you can be. Is that a problem?"

"No, sir, not at all, only I don't seem to have this potential you see. I'm being the best I can be, honestly."

Athrun shook his head, amused. "Why don't you come with me? We can talk on the way."

Zane was surprised but he nodded and got in the passenger side of Athrun's car. Athrun didn't say anything for a while but after a couple of minutes he glanced at Zane.

"You remember all of the stories from the wars, don't you?" Athrun asked. "About the Archangel? About me and the Representative's brother?"

Zane nodded. Of course he knew the stories. Everyone knew about the Freedom, the Justice, the Archangel and the Eternal. The stories were legend and that was what made Admiral Zala such a cool teacher. Zane, Maria and Keniichi had been so awestruck by Athrun the first time they had met him that none of them could say a word to him.

"Master Kira's a commander in the ZAFT forces now, right?" Zane asked.

"He is." Athrun was focusing on driving but there was a crease between his eyebrows. "We fought each other a lot during the wars. Kira's a strong pilot, much stronger than I am. But he and I are the same in a way. You're like the both of us. We all have a power residing in us that isn't very common. I'll arrange for you to meet with Erica Simmons one day so that you can ask her about it."

"Ask her about what?" Zane questioned, not entirely understanding.

"About your SEED," Athrun replied. Zane stared at him but he didn't explain himself further so Zane just leant back in his seat to ponder the Admiral's words. It wasn't long until they arrived at the gates to the Athha estate. Athrun leant out the window.

"Admiral Athrun Zala, accompanied by Ensign Vermont, here to escort Lady Cagalli to the docks to meet with King Hector," Athrun explained. The gates swung inwards and Athrun drove up to the mansion. Zane stared up in amazement, he'd never been to the Athha estate before.

Athrun led him to the doors and they were let in by the Representative's staff.

"Lady Cagalli, Admiral Zala and Ensign Vermont are here."

Athrun looked at Zane who was looking around.

"I can't believe you gave up living here," Zane commented, giving Athrun a sly look. "What's so great about HQ compared to here?"

Athrun looked away from Zane without responding. Zane smiled to himself. It was fun rendering the Admiral speechless and the best way to do it was to mention the Representative.

Lady Cagalli joined them soon and invited them into her study.

"I've just got some last minute things to do," she explained apologetically. "Athrun, this is for you." She passed him a sheet of paper and Athrun looked down at it. He nodded and folded it.

"Cagalli, can you do me a favour?" Athrun asked. She looked up at him curiously. Zane looked between them. He hated seeing them together pretending to be so formal, it drove him crazy. Why couldn't they just admit they still loved each other? It would stop them making excuses to see each other anyway.

"Sure, what do you need?" Cagalli asked as she went back to rifling through her drawers.

"I want Zane to meet with Erica," Athrun explained. "It's time he understood about the SEEDs."

"Um, sure. Is there any hurry?"

"Not really… why?" Athrun sounded confused. Zane understood how he felt. What was all this talk of seeds? What did it have to do with why Athrun kept making him work so hard?

"Erica's at Ame-no-Mihashira, remember?" Cagalli replied, giving Athrun an amused look.

"Ah, that's right." Athrun looked at Zane. "As soon as she's back you can meet with her."

"Sure." Zane was still trying to figure out what these so-called 'seeds' were. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed when Cagalli announced that they were ready to leave and meet the other Representatives down at the docks.

"Zane," Athrun said, nudging him.

Zane shook his head and looked up. "I'm sorry," he said. "What was that?"

"You're welcome to come with us," Cagalli explained.

"I would be most honoured, Lady Cagalli," Zane replied, bowing to her. Cagalli nodded and led them out of her study.

"What's gotten into you?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing," Zane replied. "I was just thinking."

"Oh." Athrun smiled. "I'm sorry for being so vague but I don't think I could explain all of this to you properly. Erica has been studying it so she would be much better for explaining it all."

"It's okay, Admiral, I was just confused, that's all," Zane replied. Athrun nodded with a friendly and looked ahead. It suddenly occurred to Zane that Athrun was only a year older than he was but he always acted so much older than his age, just like Lady Cagalli did. He supposed it was an effect of the wars. He realised that Athrun must be lonely. His peers were all so much older than he was. There were times when he stopped being their Admiral and acted more like a friend but they were always fleeting as though he wasn't sure if they could actually be friends considering their positions.

_Is that why he likes to spend so much time training with us? _Zane wondered, studying his Admiral. _He must really miss Lady Cagalli more than I thought…_

Zane wondered if it would be wrong to ask Athrun to go with he, Maria and Keniichi the next time they went out… or if that would be too weird. He didn't have much time to really think it over because as soon as they were in the car Athrun was lecturing him about the correct way to act when they met the King and his delegates.

* * *

><p><em>Eurasian Mobile Assault Ship Vasalisa<em>

* * *

><p>"So it's all taken care of?"<p>

"Perfectly so, sir. The King will be arriving in Orb shortly… I believe he'll have the news even before then. How are things at your end?"

"Everything has been set up, it should happen any time now. We shall have to see how this turns out."

"Indeed we will." Viktoria Spriton smiled as the communication closed off and she stood, long red hair flowing down her back like water. Her smile was cold as ice and it did not reach her cruel, pale amber eyes. "Soon… very soon, it will all fall into place."

She left her room casually and walked towards the cafeteria where a television screen had been switched on to the channel broadcasting the pre-election speeches by Mikhail Lander and President Neil Melrose in the Atlantic Federation. All of the crew were rapt by the President's speech.

Viktoria scowled.

"It would be nice of you all to remember that it was the Atlantic Federation who razed half of our nation!" she snarled.

Everyone heard her and all her inferiors jumped to their feet and saluted her. Viktoria shook her head, disgusted by their actions. How could they all forget? Sure this man hadn't been in charge back then but it was still that nation that had destroyed them, killed innocents and then expected them to still be 'buddies'.

"Commander, they were just listening. Geez, there's no need to jump down anyone's throat…"

The insolent voice made Viktoria grit her teeth together and she turned to glare at the boy who had spoken. He was lounging against the wall, his eyes turned to the broadcast but she knew he wasn't actually paying attention; rather he was waiting for her retort. He knew he could wind her up- he just knew what buttons to push.

"You listen here, Jacob Lister, if you don't stop back talking me I'll see you chained to a wall in the brig and forced to eat scraps, understand?" Viktoria hissed toward him.

Jacob smirked and flashed one of his so-called, dashing smiles at her. Most girls found him to be irresistible. Viktoria just found him annoying.

"Oh come on, Vikya," Jacob crooned, brown eyes swirling like melted chocolate. "It's time you stopped this façade and gave in to your desire for me. You know you want to."

When she continued to glower at him, gnashing her teeth in frustration, he just shook his head, sandy brown hair flopping everywhere, and pushed off the wall. Viktoria stiffened as he passed her, taking her arm and tugging her along with him. She allowed him to, wondering if he realised how easy it would be for her to snap his neck with her bare hands.

"I know you don't like the Atlantic Federation but I'd rather that Melrose guy than Lander. At least Melrose is psychologically stable," Jacob explained, letting Viktoria's arm go as they exited the cafeteria. It seemed as though he didn't want her causing any more ruckus in there.

_Funny,_ Viktoria thought. _Last I checked, I was the Commander._

"You're out of luck. Lander's going to win. It's obvious," Viktoria replied, putting her hands into her pockets and shooting Jacob a snide sideways look.

"It's shameful of the people in the Federation. Don't they remember Patrick Zala? Muruta Azrael? Gilbert Durandal?"

"Why would they? It wasn't they who suffered under those men. Eurasia did and Lander knows that. He's Eurasian." Viktoria stopped and looked at Jacob seriously, her blood boiling. "Azrael left our forces to be killed at JOSH-A. ZAFT destroyed Artimus. Durandal's coordinators dropped Junius-Seven onto Earth starting the last war. And Djibril sent the Destroy Mobile Fortress to burn Eurasia."

"If he hates them so much why's he running for President?" Jacob countered. He frowned suspiciously. "Why are you such a big fan anyway?"

"It would be nice to have a Eurasian as the President of the Atlantic Federation." Viktoria glared at him. "I want our nation to be paid our retribution from the rest of the world."

"We all do," Jacob replied reassuringly, as they started walking again. They made their way to the briefing room where two other soldiers were lounging, eyes turned towards a screen broadcasting Neil Melrose's speech. These two soldiers however were glowering at the screen with deep hatred.

"Avery, Marcus," Jacob greeted, dropping down between them and leaning back. The girl looked up at Viktoria and nodded in greeting, grey eyes dark with anger.

"Seen this?" she asked, tossing black hair over her shoulder. Viktoria nodded unhappily. "Who's he trying to kid? Bastard."

"Absolutely," Marcus agreed without removing his purple eyes from the screen. Jacob yawned and ruffled the younger boy's red hair.

"Relax, guys," Jacob said, waving his hand. "There's nothing we can do about him."

"There is," Avery disagreed, glaring at Jacob.

Viktoria hid a smile. She liked Avery Vladivos because they thought the same. They both despised the Atlantic Federation and the coordinators with their whole hearts because both of their lives had been ruined by them. Avery was short and as a natural most wouldn't believe she could pilot the way she did but she was fantastic. She wasn't as good as Viktoria or Jacob but she could hold her own against almost anyone else.

"We could wage war against them," Avery continued.

"Oh yes, with our fantastic military," Jacob responded, rolling his eyes.

"It's the eventual plan," Marcus reminded him finally looking away from the screen. "Avery's just pointing out the truth."

Jacob rolled his eyes again and Avery smiled across him at Marcus.

Avery had always had a soft spot for the younger pilot. He was like her kid brother. Viktoria couldn't see the appeal of forming such attachments but both Jacob and Avery treated the kid as a brother. Viktoria made no such allowances for his age and what a softy he was. She saw his kind heart as weak and wished he'd harden up. They were soldiers after all.

"I'll take my leave," Viktoria said. "Lieutenant Lister. Ensign Vladivos, Ensign Smirnov."

Avery and Marcus saluted her but Jacob just waved his hand without even looking at her. Viktoria briefly considered smacking him in the face but changed her mind and simply left, hearing Marcus reprimanding Jacob before the door shut behind her.

"Oops, I think I might have upset her," Jacob teased, grinning when the door had shut.

"You're so immature," Avery groaned. She switched off the broadcast with a scowl. "I hate his voice."

"You hate everything," Jacob replied.

"I do not."

"You do so."

"Do not."

"Now who's immature?" Jacob sat up and winked at Avery. She shook her head at him but didn't look as angry as before.

"What's got the Commander in such a bad mood?" Marcus questioned.

"The crew. What else?" Jacob replied. "I had to drag her away from the cafeteria before she began screaming at them because they were hanging off every word Melrose was saying. Just because he's our enemy doesn't mean the soldiers can't listen to him. They're not as biased as Vikya."

Avery smirked at him. Jacob looked at her curiously. She just shook her head and stood.

"Listen boys, I'm beat, I think I'll head to bed," Avery decided, stretching.

"'Night Avery," Marcus said. Jacob was still staring at her questioningly as she left.

"Why does she always do that?" Jacob asked, frustrated.

"Do what?" Marcus questioned curiously, tilting his head.

"Look at me like she knows something I don't! It's annoying." Jacob leant back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Marcus watched him with an amused smile. "The sooner this whole operation gets under way the better."

"Why?"

"As soon as it does we'll all have so much to do that the girls won't have time to make my life hell."

Marcus chuckled slightly earning him a knock on the shoulder from Jacob.

* * *

><p><em>Orb Union<em>

* * *

><p>The congregation of uniformed military surrounded the Representatives of the Orb Union as they stood on the docks, watching the ship carrying the delegation from Scandinavia sail in. Cagalli stood flanked by Athrun and Kisaka as the doors to the ship opened, she was about to approach the ramp to greet the King but nobody came out of the doors.<p>

"What's going on?"

Cagalli glanced back at Zane. He was standing with the other Admirals just as tall as most of them yet looking out of place. It wasn't his age since he was only a year younger than she and Athrun but it was because he looked nervous to be part of the official party. However Cagalli could see him in the older men's shoes one day as an official military advisor, he had it in him.

Cagalli glanced at Athrun and noticed that he too had looked back at Zane, his eyes soft. Their eyes met and Cagalli smiled slightly feeling a warm feeling building inside her before directing her gaze back to the ship.

"I wonder what's keeping them," Kisaka murmured. Cagalli frowned.

"Should we-" She was cut off from asking when loud voices reached them and the King of Scandinavia rushed off of his ship speaking in loud Scandinavian with several of his advisors. He didn't look particularly angry, more desperate and frantic. They stopped and he turned around to another man speaking to him urgently in their native tongue.

Cagalli looked around at her representatives, each of them looking utterly shocked. She looked back at King Hector who had finally stopped jabbering away to his advisors. He looked at Cagalli, appearing very un-kinglike.

"Your Majesty," Cagalli greeted. "Welcome to Orb."

"I apologise for my behaviour, Lady Cagalli," King Hector said breathlessly. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know what you must think of me."

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli questioned.

"My apologies again, Lady Cagalli. I have just received word of it… it must have happened just after we left the homeland."

"What?" Cagalli looked at Athrun who looked just as bewildered as she felt. She turned to look back at the King. He had the appearance of a lost man who did not know what he was doing.

"My son, Aleksander, he has been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><em>PLANT Administration, Aprilius-One<em>

* * *

><p>Lacus leant her head in her hand as she pored over yet another report. It was tiring reading the reports from each of the PLANTs but she had to do it. It was just hard when it was getting late and she was already tired from a long week.<p>

She considered stopping for the night but knew that when she arrived back in the morning she'd regret not finishing it now so she persevered.

_I wonder if Kira will stop by with something to eat…_ she thought tiredly. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. Miss Suzuki had already gone home she couldn't ask her to fetch some coffee or something chocolate. It would be nice to stretch her legs and go get it for herself but Lacus was afraid that if she left she wouldn't want to come back and keep going.

Her eyes began to droop shut.

Lacus was so tired that she didn't hear the scratch in the roof as the man adjusted his position, resting his eye on the scope of his gun to match the crosshairs up with the Chairwoman's temple.

One breath in. One breath out.

And he began to squeeze the trigger.


	5. Phase Four

**Phase Four: Take Action!**

**I know my updates take a long time but I'm a careful writer mostly and I'm a perfectionist for this story. I want everything to come out as close to perfect as I can get it (perfect in my eyes anyway). I think there might be some typos that I missed in this chapter so I'm sorry. Also, I love writing pieces with Shinn and Kira, no matter how small they are. It's such fun! Oh and Kira and Yzak. It's just funny having the two characters who wanted Kira dead more than anyone else be his comrades now :P. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs Administration, Aprilius-One<em>

* * *

><p>Lacus heard a funny sound and turned her head to the side, partly curious and partly believing it was just her mind playing tricks on her.<p>

"Birdie!"

She jumped when Kira's robotic bird swooped down from the ceiling and landed on her desk in front of her. Birdie looked at her for a moment and Lacus reached out towards him when he jumped back up. Her eyes caught a flash of light in the roof and she frowned. It looked like a round piece of glass reflecting light…

Her mind caught up with her in time and she dived beneath her desk just as a bullet whizzed through the air and imbedded itself in the wall behind her desk.

She reached up and found the alert button at the edge of her desk and pressed it.

"Oh my god," Lacus breathed, curling into the foetal position and praying with all her heart that Kira was going to get there soon. She heard footsteps in the roof and took a deep breath. People had tried to kill her plenty of times in the past but someone had always been there.

How did this man even get in the building? How did he get in her ceiling?

"Chairwoman Clyne!"

Several people's running footsteps came towards her office.

"Chairwoman! Is everything alright?"

"Lacus? Where are you?"

Lacus heard Kira's voice and her body relaxed automatically.

"Kira!" she shouted. She heard the footsteps in the roof stop. Lacus crept out from under her desk warily and Kira, gun in hand ran over to her. "There's someone in the roof! He shot at me! If it wasn't for Birdie…"

She was drowned out by the soldiers running off and shouting orders. Several of them came over, guns directed at the roof and surrounded Lacus and Kira.

"Take her out of here, Commander!" one soldier shouted, his gun at the vent where the shot had come from. Kira put his gun away and wrapped an arm around Lacus. She moved out of her office surrounded by soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked worriedly, his eyes darting around.

"Thanks to Birdie, it drew my attention to the roof," Lacus explained. Birdie swooped down past them and Kira smiled up at it.

"Thank you, Athrun," he murmured affectionately. Lacus sighed and leant her head against Kira's shoulder.

"Let's go home," Lacus requested. Kira nodded.

"They'll find whoever it is," Kira assured her. "We'll find out who sent him and we will make it known that they tried to have to killed."

Lacus nodded, a crease appearing between her eyebrows. She turned and looked at one the soldiers.

"I want to know the second you find anything," Lacus ordered firmly, despite her shaking hands. She folded them against her stomach so that nobody would notice they were trembling.

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldier replied and rushed off to let his superior know the Chairwoman's orders. Lacus turned back to Kira.

"I have to know who ordered this," she whispered. "If it came from inside the PLANTs… supporters of Patrick Zala and Gilbert Durandal still exist…"

"Don't say that," Kira replied gently. "This was not an inside job."

"How else would they have gotten into the building?"

Both fell silent, lost in contemplation of what could have occurred.

* * *

><p><em>Orb Union, Administration<em>

* * *

><p>Cagalli shut the door to her office, walked across the room to her desk and dropped into the chair, her hands over her face. She groaned quietly and leant on her desk. Her mind was running faster than it had in a long time and she couldn't settle on a single thought in that moment.<p>

The door to her office opened and Athrun slipped inside and shut the door softly. Cagalli looked through her fingers at him.

"Are you alright?" Athrun questioned, standing in front of the doorway.

Cagalli just sighed and dropped her head down onto the desk, her hands clutching her hair. She tried not to pull too hard at it but she desperately wanted to start banging her head on the desk top. She heard Athrun move and then felt his hands on hers and he gently lifted them away from her hair.

"Calm down, Cagalli," he murmured. "Can you look at me?"

Cagalli raised her head and looked up at Athrun. "What am I going to do?"

"Take a deep breath."

"Don't, Athrun."

"I'm being serious. Take a deep breath. Go on." He looked at her seriously until she did it and then he smiled. "Now, King Hector has asked for your help. You are going to help him aren't you?"

"Our nation owes him," Cagalli replied. "I owe him personally."

Athrun nodded. "Then it's simple. I'll go out with the Archangel and we will find Prince Aleksander."

Cagalli sat up straighter and pulled her hands away from Athrun.

"Why are you going to go?" she demanded, her heart stopping a little. The idea of Athrun disappearing for who knew how long was terrifying. When she was stressed it was speaking with Athrun that calmed her down. She needed him around.

"Prince Aleksander has been kidnapped. Best-case scenario it's somebody wanting money from the royal family of Scandinavia. Worst-case scenario…" Athrun trailed off and Cagalli's heart sank knowing there was no way she could argue with him. "Well, I just think it might be better if I go with them. They have Andy and they have Mu but I'd feel better about sending them all out if I was with them."

Cagalli nodded and sat back in her seat.

"I have to agree with you," she decided. "I'll send orders. You'll leave as soon as possible."

"I need to organise Zane and the others," Athrun explained. "But then I'll be ready to leave."

Cagalli frowned. "Why don't you take them with you? Give them some field experience."

Athrun hesitated and then nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll organise them to be ready to leave right away. When does the Archangel arrive back at headquarters?"

"In an hour. I want you to leave within two."

Athrun straightened up and saluted. "We will be ready, Representative Athha."

Cagalli nodded and Athrun turned to leave her office. She stood up and cleared her throat. Athrun looked back at her.

"I'll be there to see you off and I imagine King Hector will accompany me," she told him. Athrun smiled.

"I'll see you there, Representative." He left the office and Cagalli sat down. She hated it when he used her title. And with him gone her worry was returning.

Athrun hadn't actually said it but both of them knew. Worst-case scenario: Eurasia had made its first move against the rest of the world. It was a business they'd discussed in detail. Eurasia had pulled away and Orb, the PLANTs and the Atlantic Federation all knew that it would not turn out well. Eurasia had suffered and they wanted vengeance.

It looked as though they had started.

Hector's fear for his son was leaking into the other Representatives and their decision to help Scandinavia was unanimous. Scandinavia had helped them in the past and now they could repay those favours.

Cagalli considered sending a request to Lacus for assistance. At the least she had to let her counterpart know what was going on. This mess could get very serious and one of Eurasia's targets would most definitely be the PLANTs.

* * *

><p><em>Eurasian Mobile Assault Ship Vasalisa, Moscow<em>

* * *

><p>Elation was running through the crew of Eurasia's newest warship. Word had just come in that Mikhail Lander had won the election by a landslide. Rumours were running from person to person that he was going to use his new position to incite revenge for what had happened to Eurasia during the war.<p>

"People are so dumb sometimes," Jacob muttered. "Why would Lander become President of the Atlantic Federation simply to destroy it?"

"He could use his position to help us, you know," Marcus shrugged.

The pilots were gathered together in the cafeteria, trying to hear each other over the crew's loud voices as they celebrated Lander's win.

"You know, I bet he rigged the election," Jacob stated angrily. "It seems like something he'd do."

"Why would he do that?" Avery asked, bored.

Jacob gave her a sour look. "So he can use his new position to avenge Eurasia," he told her sardonically.

"Shut up, Jacob," Avery snapped.

"Make me!"

"Guys, cool it, please," Marcus requested. "You'll do my head in."

"Sorry," Avery replied immediately, smiling at him. Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance and glowered off to the side. He knew he was probably the only person unhappy about Lander's win but there was just something about the man that he didn't like. Lander's eyes and smile made his skin crawl and he felt on edge each time he spoke in a broadcast.

His foul mood was increased further when Viktoria strode into the cafeteria and joined them, a smug smile on her face.

"Guess what, everyone," she stated cheerily. "We're heading out."

"What?" Marcus asked. "For real?"

"For real. We just received our orders from HQ. We're going south."

"South?" Jacob turned to look at Viktoria. "How far south exactly are we heading?"

"Oh down past Africa and then we'll go East," Viktoria explained. "I'm not sure exactly what we're doing but I know we're going south."

"Finally," Avery sighed. "We finally get to do something other than sit in this ship all day long."

Viktoria nodded and Jacob watched her expression curiously. Something about her smile was off. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but there was something she wasn't saying. Something important.

"Okay," Jacob finally sighed. "We're going south."

Marcus grinned at him but Jacob couldn't help the uneasy gnawing in his gut that had him feeling tense all of a sudden.

* * *

><p><em>Orb Defence Headquarters, Onogoro Island<em>

* * *

><p>Athrun saw that the Infinite Justice and his students' three Gundams were safely stored in the Archangel's hanger before joining the others on the harbour where Cagalli and King Hector were saying their goodbyes.<p>

"Thank you, so very much for this," King Hector said, bowing to Murrue, Mu and Andy.

"It's our pleasure," Murrue assured him. "We promise we will find Prince Aleksander and bring him back to you safely."

King Hector nodded in thanks. He looked at Athrun and nodded to him. Athrun nodded back and then turned his attention to Cagalli.

"Be careful out there," she warned Murrue. "If it is something worse than a simple ransom I want to hear from you the moment you can send word."

"You have my word, Lady Cagalli," Murrue assured her.

"Stay safe while we're gone," Mu teased. Cagalli said goodbye to them and turned her attention to Athrun. Murrue subtly ushered Athrun's students on board the Archangel, Mu and Andy following her.

"Please be careful, Athrun," she requested.

"I will," Athrun promised. "You stay safe, Cagalli, promise me."

Cagalli nodded, her eyes softening when he used her name. Athrun knew he shouldn't do it. Their professional boundaries often wavered. It was hard to act as if nothing had ever happened between them when in moments like this all he wanted to do was hold her.

Cagalli was staring at the ground sadly.

"I'll be coming back, Cagalli," Athrun murmured. She looked up at him. "I'm going to come home. That's a promise."

Cagalli hesitated and then hugged him. Athrun was surprised for a moment then hugged her back, knowing it was a wrong decision to make but unable to resist. He shut his eyes and turned his face into her hair. It had been so long since he'd been so close to her and she smelt unbelievably good.

They parted after a long time, both unable to meet the other's eyes. Athrun regretted the decision to hug her so freely but knew he wouldn't have been able to get on the ship without it.

"I'm counting on you, Admiral," Cagalli said softly.

Athrun tilted his head at the use of his title and turned away.

"I'll be back," he promised again and walked up the ramp into the ship. He looked back at her once more before the door shut and then continued on, already missing her and wishing he could have said something more.

He joined the others on the bridge and watched the ocean open out before them as they left Onogoro.

"So, where are we going to start, Admiral Zala?"

Athrun looked down at Andy who was sitting at the helm and he smiled to see the sly look on the Tiger's face that went with his tone. Not that long ago Andrew Waltfeld had been his superior and now it was the other way around.

"It's only a hunch but I'm sure I'm correct in thinking that this was not some simple ransom kidnapping," Athrun explained, glancing at Murrue. "I'm sure it's got something to do with Eurasia."

The crew stilled and Athrun continued.

"I want to start heading towards Moscow. We should begin there."

There was silence for a moment and Murrue nodded.

"Helm, set course for Eurasian capital, Moscow," she ordered.

"Ma'am!"

Murrue looked at Athrun and grimaced.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." Athrun sighed. "I hope we can resolve this with minimal dispute but the likelihood of that happening is about zero."

"Our main goal is rescue Prince Aleksander, whatever else happens won't be your fault, Athrun," Murrue reminded him. Athrun nodded.

"I'm going to go and check in with my students but then I'll be back," Athrun told her. Murrue nodded and Athrun left. He knew that Zane, Maria and Kenichi would be very excited about their first real assignment but he was concerned that would make them reckless so he was making it his goal to have them treat this seriously. He was going to get all three of them back home, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius-One, Chairwoman's Residence<em>

* * *

><p>"Lacus, are you sure you're alright?" Kira questioned worriedly, kneeling down in front of Lacus where she was sitting on the couch. She lowered her gaze to him and reached a hand out. Kira took it and squeezed comfortingly.<p>

"I love you, Kira," she murmured softly, so that the guards stationed outside the room wouldn't hear her. She knew how uncomfortable they sometimes got. It was usually in their home that they were able to be together without worrying about the reactions of the PLANTs' politicians and high ranking military officers. Now, of course, after the attempt on her life there had to be guards in their home leaving them unable to act the way they normally would.

Kira kissed her fingertips. "Talk to me," he urged.

"I'm okay, really," Lacus assured him. "I just want to know who he was and how he got into my office."

"Same here."

There was a knock at the front door and the guards answered. Kira and Lacus heard the voice of Samuel, Lacus's head of security, and both stood as he was escorted into the room.

"Did you find him?" Kira demanded immediately.

"We did," Samuel replied, his face grave.

"What has happened?" Lacus questioned.

"He bit down on a cyanide pill before we'd even taken him out of the roof," Samuel sighed. "I apologise, Chairwoman Clyne. I will take full responsibility for this huge error. I should have ordered the soldiers to search him for cyanide."

"You weren't to know," Lacus assured him, disappointed.

"So, we have no idea who sent him?" Kira asked. "Whether he came from inside the PLANTs or outside?"

Samuel smiled a little. "He had a radio on him. We heard someone trying to contact him just after he'd died. He works for an organisation called Red Dawn."

"Red Dawn?" Kira frowned. "I've never heard of it."

"We in the Special Forces have," Samuel explained. He gestured to the pair to sit and took a chair across from them. "They are an off-shoot of Logos based in Moscow."

"They're Eurasian?" Lacus asked, her eyes widening. She looked at Kira in horror. He nodded at her sadly. "So, our fears are not unfounded then?"

"Unfortunately it does not appear so, Chairwoman," Samuel nodded.

Kira stood up. "I'm going to Moscow."

Lacus looked up at him in shock. Samuel raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think that's wise, Commander Yamato? You'd be leaving the Chairwoman to the care of men other than yourself," he reminded him. Kira smiled slightly.

"I know that you'll protect her," he replied. "If anybody is going to investigate this, it'll be me. Send all of your information on Red Dawn to our Intelligence officer, Meyrin Hawke." Kira looked down at Lacus whose eyes were wide with worry. "Don't worry, Lacus, you'll be fine."

"I was more worried about you, actually," she replied, almost smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kira nodded. "I have to do this, Lacus."

"Okay. I want you to descend to Carpentaria."

"That is very far away from Moscow, Chairwoman," Samuel reminded her curiously.

"I know that. But if Kira's team descended to Gibraltar then he would have to wait for a time until Yzak's team could meet up with him. I'd rather the Yamato Team were joined by the Joule Team."

"I'd rather that too," Kira agreed. Samuel nodded and stood up. He saluted Kira.

"I will forward the Intel to Meyrin Hawke as you requested," Samuel assured him.

"When you return to the Administration, please send notice to Kira's team that they are to be at the harbour tomorrow morning," Lacus requested. Samuel saluted once more and took his leave. Kira retook his seat beside Lacus and she looked at him sadly.

"I'd rather be here with you but I need to find out what's going on," Kira told her. "If Eurasia wants to start something, I'm going to try my hardest to stop them. That's why I have to go."

"I understand," Lacus assured him. She leant over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you, that's all."

Kira stroked her hair and they said no more.

* * *

><p><em>0900, Aprilius-One Harbour<em>

* * *

><p>Kira saw all of his team onto the shuttle that would be transporting them to Carpentaria. He had been up since the crack of dawn supervising the transportation of the mobile suits from the Eternal to a transport shuttle. Now he was waiting for Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin to arrive.<p>

"Commander!"

Kira turned around at the sound of Meyrin Hawke's voice and smiled in greeting, returning her salute.

"Did you receive the Intel from the Special Forces?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, sir, I have it here," Meyrin replied, handing him a tablet. "Would you like me to go through it with you?"

"Not yet, we'll go through it when we've rendezvoused with Yzak's team," Kira replied.

"Alright, sir." Meyrin saluted him once more and received a hug from Lacus before she went onto the shuttle. The two girls had become close since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War and Lacus was very grateful for the younger girl's friendship; she didn't have a lot of close friends.

Kira looked around. He'd been sure that Lunamaria would arrive with her sister but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked at Lacus.

"Trust my aces to be late," he joked. Lacus smiled.

"Mr Asuka and Miss Lunamaria are probably around here somewhere," Lacus shrugged. "Give them a bit more time."

Sure enough, they arrived within the minute.

"Commander, Chairwoman Clyne," Luna greeted, saluting them both. Shinn followed suit and looked at Kira.

"Commander, we were wondering, what is this about exactly? I thought we weren't heading out for a few more days," Shinn questioned.

"I know, I'm sorry Shinn," Kira replied. "The situation is rather complicated and I'll explain everything once we arrive at Carpentaria. I promise."

Shinn nodded and saluted to them once.

"Shinn, wait a moment," Kira said. He motioned to Luna and she entered the shuttle and Shinn remained. "How did the other night go?"

Shinn smiled. "She loved it. Thanks so much for your help, Commander." Kira nodded and Shinn entered the shuttle.

Kira watched him go and couldn't help but shake his head a little. Shinn had once tried very hard to kill him, he had even destroyed the Freedom, the mobile suit that had given Kira the power to end the First Bloody Valentine War. Now, however, there weren't many other pilots Kira would rather have at his back than Shinn Asuka and he knew, even if the young pilot never said anything, that Shinn felt the same way about him.

Kira turned to Lacus.

"That's everyone," she commented. "Take care, Kira."

"You as well," Kira responded. He hesitated slightly. "Before I go…" He reached into the pocket of his jacket and Lacus tilted her head curiously. "I know this is probably the absolute wrong time for this, and I was hoping to do it in a much better setting but considering the circumstances we're in…"

"Kira, what are you talking about?" Lacus asked.

Kira opened a small velvet box and showed Lacus a white-gold ring with a gold diamond set in the centre flanked by two smaller, clear diamonds. She held up her hands to her mouth and looked at Kira in shock. Tears sprang into her eyes and Kira frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you… is this…?" Lacus looked back at the ring and Kira smiled, taking her left hand.

"I want to marry you, Lacus," he informed her, slipping the ring onto her finger. "If that's alright with you, of course."

Lacus nodded, tears running down her face and she threw her arms around Kira, holding him tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, too," Kira replied. They held each other for a little while longer and then parted. Kira kissed her swiftly on the mouth and floated backwards to the entrance of the shuttle. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Take care, come back safely," Lacus called after him, dashing the tears from her face. The other council members gathered near the gates were trying not to look uncomfortable at the Chairwoman's tears of happiness. Kira kept looking back at Lacus until the shuttle doors shut on him and then he turned around and noticed his team all watching him.

"Did you do it?" Shinn demanded.

Kira ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"Uh… yeah, I did," he admitted.

"Finally," Luna sighed. "You've kept us waiting a very long time, Commander."

Kira laughed. "Sorry, about that, Luna."

"Congratulations, Commander!" Meyrin bubbled as Kira sat down beside her. He smiled.

"Thanks, Meyrin." Kira settled back in his seat, savouring the moment because when they arrived at Carpentaria he would have to delve back into the mystery of Red Dawn and the dangers that Eurasia posed to the fragile peace the world had settled into since the end of the last war.


End file.
